I've Always Loved You
by sasunarufan 123
Summary: Naruto and Sayuri moved back to Konoha and are going to their High School Reunion after ten years, dreading to see the faces of the ones that hurt them, but of course when you go back to Konoha what else would you expect. Now Sayuri and Naruto are desperately fighting the ones that tore there hearts apart. Will they succed or will they fall in their clutches once again? Yaoi AU
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" The girl asked her blond haired blue-eyed friend. "I mean it's great that we moved back and all, but do you really want to go back to the High School reunion especially since _he _is going to be there." She said. The blond turned to look at the pouting female fixing his tie in the process and gave her his signature grin.

"I'll be fine, besides 10 years have passed since then and I just want to see his face when he sees me, besides I'm not the scrawny, naïve, boy I once was." He said.

"But Naruto he hurt you! I couldn't bear to see that again!" She whined. Naruto laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be fine Sayuri, besides I won't be alone...you're coming with me." He mumbled the last part. At this the girl turned to look at him sharply her eyes narrowing.

"Hold up, I wanted to get the fuck out of there not go back, what in the hell makes you think that I'm going back!?" She roared. Naruto gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck, he knew she was going to react this way...after all Sayuri didn't have a great high school experience either.

"Please, I need you to come with me!" Naruto pleaded as he looked at her fuming face.

"NO!, YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M GOING BACK! I DON'T WANT TO LAY A GODDAMN FOOT IN THAT PLACE AGAIN, ESPECIALLY IF THOSE EGOTISTICAL MOTHERFUCKERS ARE THERE!" She yelled. Naruto gave a wince and rubbed his ears.

"Please Sayu, just this once, you even said you don't like the fact that I was going alone." He whined.

"Easy don't go and we're all happy." She growled. Naruto sighed and even though he didn't use it often he knew this would be his only way to get her to go. He took a deep breath and looked at her. Sayu turned and immediately regretted it.

"Oh don't do the eyes, that's not fair! You're cheating!" She yelled, but it was to late she had fallen prisoner to those beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Fine, but don't blame me if they end up in the hospital or worse. "She said with such a profound venom it chilled Naruto to the bone for he knew just how violent his beloved friend could get.

"Yes, I promise you that it's just this once and then we never have to go there again." He said happily.

"Whatever Naru, but I swear if he looks at you or even touches you, he will end up in a body bag." She threatened.

"Sayu, I know...I'm not the same old Naru anymore, I won't fall into his clutches again." He said, Sayuri gave a sigh and walked towards her room.

"Make sure you wear a dress, and clean up nice!" Naruto yelled, he couldn't help but snicker when Sayuri gave him the finger and slammed the door shut.

_I hope you're ready everybody, for a new Uzumaki Naruto is back in town._


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO**

I took a deep breath as I entered the familiar gates of Konoha High School. Banners were held up all over the place and simply 'Welcome Back Class of '03' hung all over the place.

"Ugh just being back here brings back a whole bunch of bad memories." Sayuri grumbled as she held on tight to my hand. I looked over a to my friend who looked strinkingly gorgeous in her long, tight red dress that hugged her in all the right spot, showing off a luscious long tan leg with the slit on the side. It always amazed me how much she changed over the years, I mean don't get me wrong she's always been beautiful, but when she fixes herself up...let's just say that I keep a tight hold on her.

"I know what you mean." I whispered.

"Fuck it, let's get this over with." She said, With a nod we made our way farther in the school seeing a bunch of people already getting their name tags.

"I say we ditch those and let people figure out who we really are." Sayuri said with a light smirk. I gave a laugh and nodded making our way to the Gym. I looked around the campus and noticed that there was no change at all. It was exactly how it was when we left. My eyes drifted to the large Sakura tree and my eyes softened and my brain reeled going off into a different memory.

"This place hasn't change a bit, at least maybe the best thing is that we get to see our old friends." Sayuri said with a light smile.

"You bet! I can't wait after not seeing them for ten years" I whispered. I opened the Gym door, music and loud chatter filling my senses. Sayuri and I walked in hand and hand looking around the large Gym that held so many people.

"Remember how much trouble we used to get into during our school years, it feels a bit nostalgic being here." Sayuri said with a light smile. My eyes scanned the crowd for any familiar faces...well possibly one in particular.

"Oh sweet they have a bar!" Sayuri yelled happily as she dragged me forward.

"Two rum with coke." Sayuri ordered.

"I can't believe my eyes, but is that really you Blondie." I heard a gruff voice say. I turned around to see a familiar pair of red upside down tattoo triangles and a pair of canines in a wide smile.

"Kiba!" I yelled happily as I threw my arms around him.

"You haven't changed a bit." I said with a laugh as I looked at him and he gave a broad smile.

"Naruto!" I heard three voices yell simultaneously. I looked over Kiba's shoulder and my smile only widened.

"Gaara, Chouji, Shikamaru!" I yelled as I gave them high fives and a quick hug.

"Damn Naruto we haven't seen you in years, you just disappeared after graduation." Chouji said.

"Ya, that was troublesome." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Ya, you left me bro." Kiba growled.

"Sorry guys' I just had to get of here, and you know why." I said sheepishly.

"Here you go Naruto." 'Sayuri said as she gave me the drink her eyes widening when her eyes landed on the boys.

"Damn Naruto you got to show me how you work, because this girl is smoking hot!" Kiba said as he looked at Sayuri.

"Oh man that's gross Kiba." Sayuri yelled as she gave him a whack upside the head.

"Ow! How the hell do you know my name!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh my god, ten years have passed and you're still an idiot." Sayuri sighed as she facepalmed.

"Should I know you?" Kiba asked a eyebrow raised in question.

"It's me Sayuri you idiot!" Sayuri yelled as she punched him, I couldn't help but laugh as all the boy's mouths dropped open, except Shikamaru as they looked at Sayrui.

"Holy crap, is it really you?" Kiba asked as he looked at her again.

"Yes it's me." Sayuri sighed.

"So puberty finally came for you. " Kiba said with a nod. Sayuri narrowed her eyes and punched him again in the stomach. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean I know after not seeing Sayuri after ten years is quite a shocker. I mean even though she was the only girl in the group, she was practically one of us guys. She always wore pants and a simple graphice T-shirt. She was never the one to dress like an actual girl and seeing her here in a dress with a rocking body, make-up and her hair done no one would even think she was the same Sayuri.

"I can't believe it's you." Chouji said as he gave her a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too." She whispered.

"Gaara." Sayuri said as she gave Gaara a fierce hug. She then gave Shikamaru and lastly Kiba a hug.

"Man it's so good to see you guys. You practically both disappeared after graduation." Kiba said.

"Well we had our reason, but onto a different topic how are you guy's doing, what have you guys been up to?" Sayuri asked.

"Well I am a veterinarian and I love it of course. "Kiba said happily.

"I became a professional cook." Chouji said happily.

"It's a troublesome job, but I'm a doctor. "Shikamaru yawned.

"Teacher." Gaara said simply, at this both Sayuri and I choked on our drink and turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Y-You're a teacher." Sayuri said.

"We couldn't believe it either, but its awesome how terrified those kids are of him." Kiba said with a laugh.

"That's impossible to believe." I said.

"Yeah, well believe it, What about you two?" They asked.

"Well after Sayuri and I graduated we both immediately flew on a plane to Florida since we both got into the same school so we just shared an apartment together. After all we didn't want to spend another minute here so we left. I got offered a teaching job here, so I took it dragging a kicking and screaming Sayrui with me." I said with a smile.

"What about you Sayuri?" Gaara asked.

"I'm a writer along as teaching music at Konoha College along with Naruto who is teaching acting." Sayuri said.

"Damn I still can't believe it's been ten years since we've seen you guys. " Gaara said. Sayuri gave a chuckle.

"Ya, well I didn't want to come back, but Naruto used his famous trump card." Sayuri grumbled.

"Oh I hate when he does that." Kiba said. I laughed out loud taking a quick sip of my drink.

"What can I say it's my specialty." I shrugged. My eyes drifted around until I spotted him. My breath hitched and I squeezed Sayuri's hand tighter, she turned to look at me and followed my line of sight. The moment her eyes found where I was looking she squeezed my hand back in reassurance. He looked the same as I remember, possibly even sexier. His tall built form perfectly fitted in a black tux that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. He was standing next to a girl who was chatting with him, but he looked bored. I was thankful that he hadn't noticed me yet. My mind flashed with so many memories. He was the first person that I had loved for a very long time, the first person I gave my first kiss to, the one who I lost my virginity too, but then those moments I spent with him shattered in a instant as I remembered that painful memory. Here standing in this very room was the person who I thought was my life, the one who tore my heart in two and unfortunately with my luck his eyes locked with mine and here I stood looking at the damn rat bastard...

Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**SASUKE**

I gazed around the room, boredom already coming into my senses. I didn't want to be here at all. It was the last place I wanted to be. I took a quick sip of brandy and continued looking around the place, noticing that not much of it had changed.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." A voice said. I turned around to see a girl with short brown hair.

"Sam." I said dully. She gave a squeal and looked at me.

"So I've heard that you took over Uchiha Corporations." She said with a smile.

"Yes I did." I said. She was right I did take over it after Itachi boldly informed my father that he wanted nothing to do with the company, also mentioning the fact that he was gay infuriated my father to no end. So know I was the one running the company.

"Wow that's amazing, so have there been any lucky girls?" She asked with a sly smirk. I turned to look at her rolling my eyes.

"No."

"Well then maybe we co-"

"Not interested." I growled and I made my way over to a table sitting down while heaving a long sigh.

"Well if it isn't the class President." A voice said. I turned around to look at a tall looking man with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes.

"Vice President Hyuuga Neji." I said with a smirk as I shook his hand.

"Damn I can't believe it's been ten years, this place hasn't changed at all." He said. I gave a nod taking a sip of my drink.

"It seems like a lie, honestly I didn't want to come here." I said. Neji gave a nod.

"Well I'll catch you late President I need to go back to my car really quick." Neji said. I nodded and bid him a good-bye. I looked at my watch rocking back and forth when I heard a booming laugh, a laugh so familiar, My head snapped around looking for the owner of that voice and there my eyes landed on that person. How did I not see him come in was beyond me. I took in his now built yet still a bit lithe frame. The tux going perfectly with that sun-kissed skin with a orange tie. His blond hair showing brightly in the dark room. He was standing next to a breathtakingly beautiful girl with his arm around her waist. He slowly turned and my eyes widened as I locked on with bright cerulean eyes, eyes that I had missed the eyes that only belonged to the one and only...

Uzumaki Naruto

**SAYURI**

"Ignore him." I whispered to Naruto." He gave a light nod and turned back to our friends chatting once again.

"Remember, don't fall into his clutches again." I whispered harshly in his ear. I felt Naruto give a nod and we continued to talk once again. I looked in my peripheral vision and saw that the bastard was still looking. I looked back and seriously wished to get on out of here.

"Look I'm going to go to the bathroom and after that we are going to leave, okay." I said. I looked at Naruto who looked at me and gave a light nod.

"We will take the guys with us so we can catch up." I said. Naruto gave a smile and i squeezed his hand giving him a light peck. I turned around walking past the bastard giving him a well placed glare before I ran to the bathroom. I quickly walked in and hurriedly tinkled so I could get to Naruto faster. As I walked out of the stall I froze only to see that cause of what happed between Sasuke and Naruto. I clenched my fist gritting my teeth as I walked towards the sink. I looked from the corner of my eye watching as the girl fixed her way to short dress and putting eyeliner her nasuating red hair pulled back in a tight bun. The girl caught me looking and gave me a dirty look.

"What the hell are you looking at." She snapped. Oh how I wished I could bash her face into the mirrot, but Naruto forbid me to do anything to her, which I didn't understand why.

"Well!" She snapped.

"Oh nothing, just thinking that stuffing your boobs with paper isn't going to work anymore." I smirked. I quickly dried my hands and walked on out. I walked as fast as I could until a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Sayuri?" A voice said. My eyes widened as I heard that familiar husky voice that I adored so much. That voice that whispered loving words in my ear, telling me all I wanted to hear and I believed every single word of it. My body shook with anger so profound it scared me, an anger and sadness so deep racked my body as I began to shake. I slowly turned around seeing him, the exact person I wanted to beat black and blue, the exact person I hated the most on this planet.

"Neji."


	4. Chapter 4

**NEJI **

I was walking back from the car dreading to go back, after all I never wanted to return. As I entered the hallway I watched as a girl was coming out of the girls restroom and my eyes widened as who I saw it was. I mean I know I probably sound like a pervery right now, but I'd know that sway of the hips that person did as she walked.

"Sayrui." I said, my suspicions were confirmed when she stopped in her tracks, her hands clenching into fists and her body began to shake with anger. It was as if timed slowed as she turned to look at me.

"Neji." She snarled through clench teeth. My eyes widened as I saw the breathtaking girl before me. Her long raven black hair pulled back in a beautiful elegant bun, eyeliner, and mascara made her violet eyes pop out. The long,tight, red dress that hugged her in the right spot, the long diamond earrings bring attention to her bare throat. Her tan skinned looking so beautiful showing off and perfect tanned leg.

"I didn't think you would come." I said.

"Trust me I had no intention to come back, especially if _you_ would be present." She snarled. I couldn't help but stare at the transformatoore me. The girl I had remebered was cute just wearing simple jeans and graphic T-Shirts, but now after 10 years here before me stood a beauty.

"Why did you come?"

"It's none of your buiseness." She snapped, I gave a sigh.

"It's been 10 years don't you think you could let it go." I said, I immediately knew that awas the wrong thing to say as I saw her eyes widen in disbelief and anger showed in her eyes, hardeining her eyes to that steel color violet.

"Forget, you want me to forget! Forget how I gave you everything! Forget how I was the laughing stock of the school! Forget the way I felt humilaited and you merely laughed as If it was nothing!" She screeched. I winced at how profound her anger was, after all it was true.

_"That's all I was, a bet." Sayuri whispered as she looked at me with violet eyes holding so much sadness and pain._

_"You meant nothing, you think I would like a simpleton like you? I'm Neji Hyuuga and I don't waste my time with filth like you." Iwatched as Sayuri flinched with each word that I snarled out as if each word gave her a physical pain, then slowly her eyes hardened even though tears were falling down her face like a river._

_"I-I hate y-you." She cried as she looked at me. I grabbed a hold of her chin forcing her to look up at me._

_"And I have to say the 100 dollars were worth it for getting you in bed, and for that I thank you." I whispered. At this Sayuri began to cry heavily running away, tripping and everyone laughed at her, but she got up running._

I shook my head from the memory and looked at a pratically fuming Sayuri. She was breathing harshly her fists clenched and I just shrugged.

"Whatever, you just deal on the past to much, we were in high school." I said with a shrug. Sayrui looked about ready to hit me, but she merely closed her eyes breathing in deeply and then opened her eyes.

"You are a total asshole, I fucking hate you!" She yelled and with that she turned around, but I quickly got a hold of her, regertting it when she yanked her arm away only to send a well good powerful backhand to my face that it caused me to stumble. I felt an immediate sting on my cheek and felt a little bit of blood trickle from the corner of my mouth. I turned to look at her stunned, her eyes blazing with fury and I knew she wanted to do so much more then slap me across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY AGAIN NEJI, OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU! DON'T EVER, EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She roared as she looked at me with fury filled eyes. With one last look of loathing she turned back around walking away briskly, but now I was mad and I sure as hell wouldn't let her get away with this. I got a fierce grab on her and slammed her against the wall, wincing when she cried out in pain, but nonetheless the look of hatred remanined in her eyes.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled as she struggled. I slammed her back in the wall looking her deep in the eyes.

"No." I snarled.

"Let me go Neji, you're hurting me!" She yelled as she winced her mouth twisting in pain. "That' all you ever do isn't it, all you ever do is HURT ME!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face and my eyes widened.

"That's a lie!" I growled.

"BULLSHIT!" She screamed as she spit in my face.

"Get your hands off her!" A voice roared. I was immediately pulled back only to have a punch to my face. I stumbled my eyes looking up only to see Uzumaki Naruto standing before me, his blue eyes hardened with fury. He took a hold of Sayuri who was rubbing her upper arms in pain. In that moment Sayuri's group came out and ran towards her, but she was wrapped in Naruto's arms. who held her securely and was giving me a look of hatred. I couldn't help, but feel jealously towards Naruto. In that moment Sasuke came out and his eyes narrowed when his eyes landed on Naruto and Sayuri.

"Neji, next time you touch I will kill you!" Naruto snarled his eyes blazing with absoulute hatred.

"And why is that?" I growled.

"Because Sayuri is my girlfriend!"


End file.
